Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 6 (2004 film)
Name: Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 6 Directed by: Paul Greengrass Rob Letterman Screenplay by: Josh Klausner Darren Lemke Story by: Josh Klausner Darren Lemke Rob LaZebnik Dylan Morgan Based Upon the Comic Book by: Robert Ludlum Produced by: Lawrence Bender Brad Lewis Gavin Polone Executive Producers: Darla K. Anderson Jeffrey Katzenberg Arnon Milchan Carl Rosendahl Peter Winther Annette Wullems Original Music by: David Holmes Cinematography by: Thomas Ackerman Film Editing by: Joyce Arrastia Production Design by: Rusty Smith Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Ludlum Entertainment Arnon Milchan Productions Lawrence Bender Productions Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: December 22, 2004 Length: 92 minutes Budget: $80 Box Office: $16 Pixar Movie Number: 1158 Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 6 (aka: Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 6: Stratogale and Splashdown) is the 5th chapter in a Pixar movie in live-action, Stratogale is voiced by Jena Malone and Splashdown is voiced by Jerry Trainor. This is the first appearance Alice is divorced and changed her actress' nickname to Isla. Voice Talent * Owen Wilson as Mermaidman / Randall Johnson * Ashton Kutcher as Barnacleboy / Luke Thompson * Peter Dinklage as Jake * Vince Vaughn as Larry * Brad Garrett as Pearce Smith * Jon Cryer as Prudence Wheeler * Charlie Sheen as Jack Barnes * David Spade as Xavier Peterson * Kevin Kline as Jason (Mermaidman and Barnacleboy's Father) * Demi Moore as Lindsey (Mermaidman and Barnacleboy's Mother) * Miranda Cosgrove as Juliet (Barnacleboy's Love Interest) * Jennette McCurdy as Isla (Mermaidman's Love Interest) * Jerry Trainor as Cole Ripple / Splashdown * Jena Malone as Gillian Gills / Stratogale * Richard Steven Horvitz as Jabba * Eugene Levy as News Reporter #1 * Robert Loggia as News Reporter #2 * Allison Janney as News Reporter #3 * Peter Fonda as News Reporter #4 * Jim Cummings as Conrad Bolt / News Reporter #5 * Stephan Jenkins as Boss, CEO of Superhero Headquarters * Zakk Wylde as Office Worker, CEO of Superhero Headquarters * Kara Zediker as Office Worker, CEO of Superhero Headquarters * Paul W.S. Anderson as Boss, CEO of Superhero Headquarters * Robert De Niro as Police Officer #1 * Justin Cooper as Police Officer #2 * Walter Murphy as Fireman #1 * Josh Bell as Fireman #2 Other Languages *Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 6 (2004 film) Other Languages Media Release *''Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 6'' is released on VHS and DVD April 26, 2005. DVD Main Menu *Play *Scene Index *Bonus Features and Outtakes with Commentary with Paul Greengrass and Arnon Milchan Including Deleted Scenes *Audio and Setup **English **French **Latin American Spanish **Brazilian Portuguese **German **Italian **Hungarian **Catalan **Polish **Croatian **Czech **Slovak Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (CinemaScope) *1.85:1 (Widescreen and Open Matte) Soundtrack *''Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 6: Stratogale and Splashdown'' is released available December 20, 2004. LGBT Allusion *The third time in this movie when actress' nickname is replaced to Isla, where it's a kissing scene in the end. Previews *Cars Teaser Trailer (In Theaters June 9, 2006) *Ice Age 2 Teaser Trailer (In Theaters March 31, 2006) *Fantastic Four Teaser Trailer (In Theaters July 8) *Cinderella: 2 Disc Special Edition Trailer (On Disney DVD October 4) Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:2004 films Category:Pixar Superhero Movies Category:Theatrical films Category:LGBT Movies by Pixar Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s